dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2
Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 (ドラゴンボール ゼノバース2, Doragon Bōru Zenobāsu 2) is an upcoming ''Dragon Ball'' game developed by Dimps for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows (via Steam). The release date is confirmed to be November 2, 2016 for Japan, October 25, 2016 for North America, October 28, 2016 for Steam, and October 28, 2016 for Europe. It is the sequel to the original Dragon Ball: Xenoverse game. Gameplay As history is being attacked and altered by evil intruders, players will have to become Time Patrollers in order to protect the Past and the Future of the Dragon Ball world. New and powerful foes coming from Dragon Ball movies (such as Slug, Janemba, Cooler and Turles, with more to be revealed) will do their best to succeed in their wicked deeds. To fight them, Time Patrollers will gather in a huge new city that is 7 times bigger than “Toki Toki City” from the previous game, called “Conton City”. Features *The main hub, Conton City, is 7 times bigger than Toki Toki City from the previous installment. *300 players can be online at the same time on one server, and all players can undertake quests, enter fights, shop, and more in Conton City. *Unlike the previous game, players can now fly in certain areas of the hub world. This ability, however, is not available from the start of the game and will be gained afterwards. *Players can also acquire hoverboards used for traveling through Conton City. *New characters and boss fights, including various characters from Dragon Ball Super and movies. *Each playable race will have different rewards for their missions. *Next-gen visuals bring the Dragon Ball anime experience to life. *Training mode called Training School. *Many more stages for local multiplayer with the camera adjusted to fit all action on a single screen. *Players can import their character from the original game, where they will play a role in the story. *Throughout Conton City there will be mini-games that your character can partake in. Some of these mini-games are exclusive to each race. *You will now be able to choose from different Ki Blasts when customizing your character (Power, Burst, Freeze, and Bomb) https://www.facebook.com/DBZ.videogames/ *The game will feature decisions that your character has to make creating different ways the story plays out. *In Online Mode, up to six Future Warriors can all be on the same team. *Fight through over 130 parallel quest. Game Modes These are the confirmed game modes: *Story Mode: Players play through a distorted version of the Dragon Ball storyline to restore the timeline *Parallel quests: Replay events from the Dragon Ball timeline with different conditions and characters. You will be rewarded with skills, items and more. Parallel quest will feature new quests as well as remastered versions of quests from Xenoverse 1 *Endless: Fight until you can't fight anymore! May the best fighter win! *No-Level matches: Play without stats. Players will be able to verse based on skill with no level advantages. This mode allows the removal of the timer *Giant-boss mode: Players face giant bosses such as Great Ape Vegeta. May be played with up to six players *World Tournament: challenge the world to see who is the strongest! Characters Confirmed playable characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Future Trunks (Base, Future Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Super) (DLC)http://attackofthefanboy.com/news/dragon-ball-xenoverse-2-will-mainly-focus-dbz-content/amp/ *Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) *Masked Saiyan *Goku Black (Pre-order Bonus) *Piccolo *Raditz *Dodoria *Zarbon *Frieza (Golden Frieza) *Lord Slug *Turles *Cooler (Fourth Form) *Cooler (Final Form) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) *Janemba *Cell (Imperfect Form) *Jaco *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Saibaman *Mira *Towa *Vegeta (Scouter) *Majin Vegeta *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Super 17 *Broly (Dark Magic transformed) *Yamcha (Dark Magic transformed) *Future Warrior **Earthling (Base, Flying Nimbus and Power Pole) **Saiyan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) **Namekian (Base, Great Namek) **Frieza Race (Base, Golden Frieza form) **Majin (Base, Pure Majin) Characters Appearing These characters have been seen in official trailers, but have not been confirmed as playable. *[[Future Warrior|Future Warrior (Xenoverse)]] *Goku (Super Saiyan God) *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) *Krillin *Vegeta (Scouter) *Bardock *Teen Future Trunks *Kid Trunks *Goten *Nappa *Raspberry *Nail *Grand Elder Guru *Appule Race/Variations *Jeice *Burter *Captain Ginyu *Frieza (First Form, Final Form) *Majin Buu *Kid Buu *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Janemba (Dark Magic transformed) *Supreme Kai of Time *Old Kai *Tokitoki *Bulma *Hercule Giant Bosses *Great Ape Bardock *Great Ape Vegeta *Great Ape Nappa Editions Day One Edition: *Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 game *Pre-Order Bonus (Goku Black and Tao Pai Pai Stick Vehicle) *Super Saiyan Goku Keychain (Gamestop exclusive to PowerUp Rewards Pro members) Mini Figure Bundle *Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 game *Funko Pop glow in the dark Super Saiyan Goku mini figure *Pre-order bonus *Super Saiyan Goku Keychain (Gamestop exclusive to PowerUp Rewards Pro members) Deluxe Edition: *Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 game *Season Pass *Early Access to playable Character Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) *Pre-Order Bonus *Super Saiyan Goku Keychain (Gamestop exclusive to PowerUp Rewards Pro members) Mini Figure Deluxe Edition: *Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 game *Season Pass *Funko Pop glow in the dark Super Saiyan Goku mini figure *Early access to Playable Character Future Trunks (Super) *Pre-Order Bonus *Super Sayain Goku Keychain (Gamestop exclusive to PowerUp Rewards Pro members) Collector's Edition (America): *Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 game *Exclusive Steelbook Case *Time Patrol Guide Artbook *Official Music Soundtrack *Son Goku Master Stars Piece 13in Height Figure *Pre-Order Bonus *Super Saiyan Goku Keychain (Gamestop exclusive to PowerUp Rewards Pro members) Collector's Edition (Europe): *Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 game *Exclusive box design with metal Shenron *Time Patroller's Guide art book *Son Goku Master Stars Piece 34 cm Height Figure *Pre-Order Bonus *Super Saiyan Goku Keychain (Gamestop exclusive to PowerUp Rewards Pro members) Battle Stages The Battle Stages revealed so far in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2: *Wasteland *Hell *Mountains *Cell Games Arena *Supreme Kai's Planet *Archipelago *Tree of Might Other Information An open beta has been confirmed to be available ahead of the full game release. It will contain some new features from the game, and allow players to visit the new hub city, Conton City. Players will be able to visit shops in the city, as well as discover new quests and train. Pre-ordering the game on PlayStation 4 gives you a theme. Gallery References External links *[http://dbx.bn-ent.net/ Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 official website] (Japanese) *[http://www.dragonball-videogames.com/en/ Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 official website] (English) es:Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video Games where you can create/customize characters Category:Video games where Future Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Turles is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Gogeta is playable Category:Video games where Janemba is playable Category:Video games where Lord Slug is playable Category:Video games where Dodoria is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable